<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un weekend hors du temps by Slywood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897185">Un weekend hors du temps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slywood/pseuds/Slywood'>Slywood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slywood/pseuds/Slywood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc et Wynonna s'autorisent pour la première fois à passer du temps avec leur fille.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Michelle &amp; Doc Holliday (Wynonna Earp), Alice Michelle &amp; Wynonna Earp, Wynonna Earp &amp; Doc Holliday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un weekend hors du temps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans que Wynonna Earp et Doc Holliday avaient dû faire le choix le plus difficile de leur vie. Faire leurs adieux à leur fille, le fruit de leur amour, pour qu'elle puisse vivre une meilleure vie que celle qui l'attendait à Purgatory. Alice était élevée par Gus, la tante de Wynonna et même si cette dernière savait que sa fille y était plus en sécurité, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de questionner son choix. Tirer un trait sur toutes les premières fois de son enfant n'était pas aussi aisé qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Un vrai <strong>challenge </strong>pour la jeune trentenaire qui s'était fait violence plus d'une fois pour s'empêcher d'aller la voir. S'empêcher de la retrouver, s'empêcher de devenir mère, d'une certaine manière.</p><p> </p><p>Un matin d'hiver, le sol était tout blanc devant la propriété des Earp et Doc retirait la neige du passage. Wynonna sortit, deux cafés en main et s'installa sur le perron. Il la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. L'aînée des Earp resta silencieuse tout en faisant tourner sa tasse dans ses mains. Un comportement assez inhabituel pour Wynonna qui avait toujours la réplique qu'il fallait.</p><p>- Quelque chose te dérange, fit-il en remplaçant correctement son chapeau.</p><p>Ce n'était pas une question, Doc faisait simplement un constat. Il était peut-être le seul à pouvoir lire si facilement en Wynonna. Cette dernière releva la tête vers Doc, les yeux humides. Elle retenait ses larmes.</p><p>- Elle ne te manque jamais ?</p><p>L'immortel se plaça à côté de Wynonna, contre la rambarde. Ils n'en parlaient jamais vraiment ensemble, pourtant chacun pensait à leur fille, avec douleur.</p><p>- Tous les jours, murmura-t-il.</p><p>Wynonna prit une gorgée de son café, pour se donner plus de temps pour faire le tri dans sa tête.</p><p>- Et si pendant un weekend, on oubliait la vie à Purgatory pour passer du temps avec elle ? Toi, moi, Alice. Comme une famille normale, juste pour quelques heures.</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain, Wynonna gara la voiture devant chez Gus. Une petite fille brune jouait sur le perron et lorsqu'elle les vit approcher, se précipita à l'intérieur en criant.</p><p>Wynonna et Doc se regardèrent, réalisant à peine qu'ils venaient de voir leur fille pour la deuxième fois de leur vie. Elle semblait si grande, loin du nouveau-né fragile qu'ils avaient laissé entre les mains de Gus.</p><p>Cette dernière sortit quelques instants plus tard et accueillit sa nièce avec un franc sourire.</p><p>- Contente de te voir ici Wynonna, fit-elle en les invitant à entrer.</p><p>Alice se cachait entre les jambes de Gus, intimidée par la présence de ces deux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il n'y avait jamais beaucoup de visites, Gus l'évitait au maximum. Wynonna se mit à genoux pour être à hauteur de la petite fille.</p><p>- Bonjour, moi c'est Wynonna. Comment tu t'appelles ma puce ?</p><p>Doc, resté en retrait, regardait les deux femmes de sa vie interagir. L'émotion était palpable et forte. Lui qui ne montrait que rarement ses émotions, ne cachait pas ses yeux humides. Avant de rencontrer Wynonna, il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de devenir père. Pourtant, ce rêve lui avait été offert, et très vite arraché.</p><p> </p><p>Après avoir échangé avec Alice et l'avoir mis plus en confiance, ils décidèrent d'aller s'amuser dans la neige. Doc et Wynonna s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas dire explicitement à Alice qu'ils étaient ses parents. Si elle posait la question, bien sûr qu'ils lui diraient la vérité. Mais la vie à Purgatory était encore dangereuse pour leur fille et ni Doc ni Wynonna ne voulait la mettre en danger.</p><p>- Que dirais-tu d'aller faire de la luge ? proposa Wynonna.</p><p>Doc ne semblait pas ravi de cette proposition et fit de gros yeux à Wynonna.</p><p>- Je ne crois pas que tata Gus ait de luge, répondit la petite fille, déçue.</p><p>Contre toute attente, c'est Doc qui apporta une solution.</p><p>- Elle n'a peut-être pas de luge, mais je suis persuadé qu'elle a des sacs poubelles. Pas vrai, demoiselle ?</p><p>Alice hocha la tête avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur pour aller chercher leur trésor. Doc et Wynonna s'autorisèrent un moment en attendant que leur fille revienne. Ils s'enlacèrent rapidement, se soutenant mutuellement. Si ça leur faisait du bien de passer du temps avec Alice, l'un comme l'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender le moment où il faudrait à nouveau la laisser.</p><p>- Et voilà, cria Alice en revenant fièrement avec un sac.</p><p>C'est ainsi que parents et fille rirent aux éclats lorsque, pris de vitesse, ils percutèrent une bosse qui les envoya face la première dans la neige. Ils étaient couverts de poudre, le chapeau de Doc s'était envolé à quelques mètres de là mais ils étaient bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Wynonna profitait du moment présent sans se soucier des horreurs du monde. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Doc oubliait les années d'enfermement qu'il avait vécues. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Alice rigolait, rigolait vraiment. Ils vivaient, tout simplement.</p><p>Alice se releva la première et couru après le chapeau qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Elle revint tout aussi vite, un grand sourire aux lèvres, fière d'avoir réussi sa mission.</p><p>- Tiens papa, ton chapeau, fit la petite fille spontanément.</p><p>Doc et Wynonna se regardèrent, posèrent leur regard sur leur fille avant de se regarder à nouveau. Une phrase qui semblait banale dans la bouche d'Alice et pourtant si puissante pour les jeunes parents. Doc mit un genou au sol devant sa fille et la fit assoir sur le deuxième. Enfin, il lui plaça le chapeau sur la tête.</p><p>- En t'offrant ce chapeau, je t'offre un morceau de moi.</p><p>- Alors je peux le garder ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>- Tu peux ma puce.</p><p>Ils jouèrent encore de longues minutes dans la neige, tous les trois. Cette journée n'aurait pu être meilleure et pourtant, il allait falloir rentrer à Purgatory, sans Alice. Mais ils reviendraient dès que possible, ils le lui avaient promis.</p><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>